Dough compositions for use in bakery products (e.g., biscuits) commonly include fat, water, flour, eggs, and a leavening agent (e.g., yeast) as the primary ingredients. The fats that are used in these products are commonly triglyceride-based fats that typically contain fairly high levels of saturated fats and/or trans fatty acids. With the present trend towards healthier food products, there is a high demand for bakery products that contain healthier fat compositions (i.e., fats having a reduced amount of saturated fats and/or trans fatty acids). In order to provide low trans fatty acid compositions, formulators have often used fat ingredients that are high in saturated fatty acids, for example, palm kernel oil and coconut oil. These oils are expensive and are typically obtained from non-U.S. sources. In view of this, alternative fat compositions that are low in trans fats and/or saturated fats are very desirable. Shortening compositions, that can be prepared from non-tropical oils, such as soybean oil, are also very desirable.